The purpose of this study in male CDF rats was to compare the effects of a low level of polybrominated biphenyls (Firemaster FF-1) administered in the diet with the same level via gavage. In addition, to compare the rate of body weight gain in nonexposed rats given powdered diet versus the same diet in a pelleted form.